Theres a new ghost girl in town
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: sams the new girl and freaked out that her first day she's made a friend can she tell him her secret and can he tell her his and still be friends DXS
1. Chapter 1

**There's New Ghost Hunter is in town!**

_Basically Sam and Danny have never met until Sam Manson moves to Casper High because of her parents changing jobs AND HER MOTHER THINKS IF SHE MOVES HERE AND GET A BOYFRIEND SHELL GIVE UP GHOST HUNTING this is all in Sams point of view and Danny and Sam are sixteen. So what will happen between Danny Phantom and the new ghost hunting hope you enjoy it. It also includes a bit of romance so I really hope you enjoy it._

"Mum no matter were you move me to Im not going to give up ghost hunting"

"Sammy please you cant live in the past you have to get over your lost I know it hurts but please just blend into this town"

"Mum I'll never blend in no matter what you do any way I like who I am" I shouted at her she'll never understand what im going though.

We arrived at the town it was okay I guessed but I still missed my old town but I have no idea why I mean I had no friends I got bullied what was there to miss oh well hopefully this place wont be as bad as the last ones I climbed out of the limo and looked at the mansion I was going to live in it was humongous bigger than the last one we lived in I walked in and saw one room that was amazing It was purple but totally gothic perfect for me I put my stuff in my room and set off for the school.

I entered the school knowing I was going to get stared at because of my urban rock t shirt and black jeans of course the t shirt was black also with a skull on it I saw all the jocks and cheerleaders but I was creeper out when a jock and his friend came towards me what did they want.

"Hi im Danny Fenton and this is my best friend Tucker Foley are you new here" the jock asked.

"Okay im freaked out why are you talking to me wouldn't you be scared of losing your reputation?" I asked puzzled this guy was different from the rest of them he seemed so sweet and honest oh no Sam please don't tell me im in love again no I wont let myself not for what happened last time its not worth it.

"Nah so are you new here and I can show you round school if you want that is" He started blushing then I started blushing also it was weird he was making me nervous.

"Okay if you don't mind then I'd love a tour around the school"

"Okay pass your time table" I handed him the timetable "okay you've got all the classes I got and I was wondering after school would you like to walk with us and go round to my house"

The bell rang but I nodded to his offer he took my hand and led me to our form room he let go off my hand as he approached his desk undesignated to me to sit next to him.

Mr lancer approached me and introduced me to the class the girls giggled at me and the jocks were just staring but Danny just looked at me happily and signalling to Mr Lancer that he was going to show me round the school.

It was the end of school but still I wondered why was this boy being so nice to me he didn't know me so what did he want with me oh well at least he was my friend that's all I wanted we was walking to Danny's house now Tucker still seemed unsure about me I had no idea why probably being overprotected of his friend don't blame him really but we did actually arrive at Danny's house with a big sign saying Fenton works.

"Here we are at my house come on Sam I want you to meet my parents" he said yanking me into the house leaving Tucker outside.

"Danny darling were have you been your sister has been doing your chores" his mum seemed to shout to him until she came into the room she then ran towards me hugging me.

"Oh Danny you never told me you had a girlfriend what's your name JACK COME HERE DANNYS FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted as a overly weighted man came in then started hugging me I started getting freaked out.

"Oh I always knew Danny had it in him to finally ask someone out you know what Danny im so proud that you picked up a pretty young lady like this" he then pulled Danny into a hug with me.

"Erma dad can we go upstairs please before you crush our ribs" Danny squeaked

"of course son remember to play safe"

"Dad tuckers here also anyway…"

"Dude you coming up stairs already" Tucker shouted from the top of the stairs

Danny ran upstairs with me before his parents could say anything else to embarrass him it was kind of funny though even though it was also freaky.

"Sorry about that…"

"Wow your room is right small is this were you sleep? were do you keep your clothes? how long you lived here for? I seemed to question instantly.

"Erm yep that's were I sleep I keep my clothes in them draws and I've been here for a couple of years what's with all the questions anyway you act like you've never seen a house smaller than an mansion"

"Well I think its time that we go and visit my house but I warn you my parents are way more embarrassing" I said prepared to set of to my house.

We walked to my house but we only got to the doorstep before my mother came out rushing to Danny and hugging me and him and repeating what his mum had said half an hour ago.

"Sammy darling were have you been your chores need to get done" my mum seemed screamed realising she was still holding onto a teenage boy.

"Oh Sammy you never told me you had a boyfriend what's your name JEREMY! COME HERE SAMMYS FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND MY GIRLS FINALLY GROWING!" she then whispered to me " I told you moving here was a good idea now you have a boyfriend and some friends"

"Oh please someone just kill me" I sighed as Danny started to laugh.

_Okay hope you enjoyed this story the next chapter will take some time to do but I will get round to it eventually (laughs) anyway please comment __J_


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Friends and Enemies **

_Okay this is a carry on from there's a new ghost hunter in town. I'm sorry it took me so long I had other stuff to write anyway the last time I wrote was Sam had just invited Danny over to her house after she had been to his and her mum has just had a heart a attack so I hope you enjoy __J_

**Sam POV**

"Oh Sammy you never told me you had a boyfriend what's your name JEREMY! COME HERE SAMMYS FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND, MY GIRLS FINALLY GROWING!" she then whispered to me " I told you moving here was a good idea now you have a boyfriend and some friends"

"Oh please someone just kill me" I sighed as Danny started to laugh.

"Sam, aw he's such a hottie." "Jeremy Get Here!" she once again shouted.

"Okay…mum were going upstairs" I said trying to leave.

"Okay Hun"

I ran upstairs dragging Danny with me, I pushed us into my room, and slid down my door.

He just landed on the bed laughing.

"I'm glad to see, your enjoying my humiliation"

"Sorry, but you were just as bad for me, being completely humiliated"

"wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Wa.. Wow, how many games have you got?"

"I'm guessing over a hundred, why? You want some?"

"yea!… Please"

I laughed at him, he started pulling puppy dog eyes, just like…no I cant, I wont.

"Go ahead!"

"YYYAAAAYYY!!!!"

He went rapid, on choosing what games he wanted, he was like a cheetah.

"So do you want, to walk with us to school tomorrow?"

"What, Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"Yeah, I'd love to"

"Okay, I better go see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, Wait! Are you coming for me?"

"I'll come for you"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, Bye!" We got to the door.

"Danny!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

"For what"

"You'll find out!"

He just smiled, and left.

I leaned against the door, wondering, how could another guy do this to me.

"Sammy, where's your boyfriend gone?" my mum, came back to stalk me.

"Mum he's not my boyfriend, I can't believe you! I shouted, running up into my room.

" I cant let anyone or me get hurt again" I sat there in my room, crying replying memories in my head.

Next Day at School

"Im guessing you guys, like games, do you play on any computer games?" I asked, as we arrived at school, they had talked about their games, all morning.

"Yea, we mainly play on Doomed"

"Really me too! Who are you in the game?"

"Wait, you're a girl" Tucker said

"Yeah so…"

"So, girls are crap at computer games!"

"Excuse me" I Put my hands on my hips.

"What he means is, that, we've never met a girl, that likes computer games, and is really good at them"

"Well now you have, so who are you on the game?"

"I'm Ghost Boy, and Tucker is Techno-geek, but were struggling on the game!"

"What on?"

"Well there's this Chaos guy, He's a pro, he's the only one, that causes us trouble"

"We've been trying to beat, him for months, but tonight, were going to beat him!" Tucker said

"How?"

"Yeah, how are we going to beat him, Tucker?"

"Well, if we attack him from all directions, then were sure to beat him!"

The bell rang.

"I better go, I'll be on tonight!"

The day went by really fast I was in last period when my ghost device went off.

"Show time!" I whispered "Err…. Sir, may I be excused?"

"Okay, but don't be long!"

"I snatched the slip off him, and muttered, a thanks, as I ran into the hallways, and slipped into my suit.

My suit was black with a purple S in the middle, and green vines curling it. I had purple combat boots on, and green gloves, I wore a black mask over my eyes, the mask had some, purple, and green glitter on it. I had a torn bracelet on each wrist, and a chocker, with a rose on it.

I flew out of the building using one of my weapons, that allows me to use the same powers, as the ghosts that I'd caught.

It wasn't long before I spotted, two ghosts one of them was a female she had blue flaming hair and a guitar in her hand. The other one had snowy white hair, vivid green eyes, and a black suit with, a D on the front.

"Watch it dipstick!" the rock star ghost shouted.

"I was aiming for you. Ember!"

"Wow, your not very good then are you, Dipstick?"

"Will you stop calling me that, it's Danny Phantom!" he shouted.

"Yeah whatever, Dipstick!"

"How did you…?" he didn't get chance to finish, because Ember had fight him.

I shot a beam at her, this took her by surprise.

"Didn't you ever get taught to play a fair fight" she asked

"I did, but why should I?"

Danny Phantom then came.

"Didn't you ever learn, not to get involved in things that doesn't concern you?

"Are we going to fight, or are you just going to keep asking me a million, and one question, Tell you what I'll answer that, were going to fight!" I shouted as I shot two beams at them, sending them both flying.

_Okay cliff hanger for you there, will Sam kill Danny Phantom, Will Ember Kill Sam or even Danny and Sam I guess your going to have to wait till the next chapter please Review and comment hope you enjoyed it __J_


End file.
